


peonies and coffee at the airport

by wineandsoju



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, M/M, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandsoju/pseuds/wineandsoju
Summary: two years and dozens of bouquets. because that’s how jisung measures time spent waiting nowadays.





	peonies and coffee at the airport

**Author's Note:**

> repost from [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/renjisung/post/947328343)

two years. 

it’s been two years since jisung developed a habit of killing time at airports, waiting for someone to come back to him. 

not all of the time spent there was wasted, however. several times, he’s been at airports going back and forth home and his schedules abroad. he has almost gotten himself too familiar with the place. 

two years and dozens of bouquets. because that’s how jisung measures time spent waiting nowadays. 

6 months, and a bunch of peonies. 

the paper wrapping crunches in the boy’s shaky grasp. he can’t feel his legs, but they’re moving at a steady rhythm, following the distant footsteps surrounding him. and boy, it’s an airport, and there are thousands of footsteps to be heard. 

it’s been six months since he had last stepped foot at an airport without needing to board a plane, and the feeling is all the same but not exactly. 

he watches the people around him, seeing the sea of faces parading all over the place, but none of them register in his mind. there’s only one he’s been searching for, after all. there’s only one person for whom he’s been saving a vast space in his heart, to reside there perpetually. 

the coffee that’s been sitting on the table before him has gone cold, but not really forgotten, when he stares at it as if it’s his last bit of connection to the world around him. he puts the bouquet down and takes a sip, cringes when its bitterness attacks his taste buds. nevertheless, he smiles. 

he smiles because having coffee at the airport cafe tells him he’s just minutes away from seeing him again. 

the speakers scattered around the place sound muffled beneath his nerves, and it holds no contest to his reverie. 

his heart beats much, much faster than how the second hand of his wristwatch moves. 

and then it stops. 

it stops when he feels a gentle tap on his shoulder. it stops the same way everything and everyone else around him have stop existing once he’s faced the person who pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“hey, you’re cute,” the owner of the hand now resting on his cheek tells him. “maybe we should date… or something.” 

“i missed you,” his words are quick and quavery. he stumbles forward, getting up from the chair and making sure that the peonies survive in his grip as he holds them out to the person before him. 

“i miss you. renjun hyung, i miss you so fucki—” 

his words are stolen from him as fast as they came out when lips come crashing onto him, and the flowers crinkle in between them. 

but it doesn’t matter now. 

not when renjun’s arms snake around his neck, and jisung’s picking him up, hands resting on his back as their lips move to the same cadence of their hearts. 

the airport is jisung’s favorite place. 

because it’s his connection to renjun, and he doesn’t mind spending time cooped up in the steely place when it means he’ll always be welcomed with soft kisses and warm hugs.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a bunch of stuff posted on cc, in fulfilment of prompts sent to me.  
should i post them and turn them into a series, or should i just make this a multi-chapter to post them drabbles?
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> catch me on [ or ](https://twitter.com/tsunderensung)[cc](https://curiouscat.me/renjisung)


End file.
